Distracting
by madmother2
Summary: Louisa is bored with her paperwork. Contains spoilers for season 3.


Genre: Romance/Fluff

Characters: Doc Martin and Louisa Glasson

Disclaimer: Doc Martin is the property of Buffalo Pictures. I own nothing but my warped imagination.

Author's note: This fanfic is set towards the end of Season 3, say between episodes 6 & 7. **Contains spoilers.**

Summary: Louisa is bored with her paperwork.

* * *

Louisa was bored. It was Sunday afternoon and she'd spent three hours catching up on paperwork. Only one item remained and she glared at it as it sat innocently on her kitchen table, "Changes to Health and Safety Procedures". She was headmistress, she had to read it but she longed to throw it in the bin where it belonged. She knew it would be full of petty bureaucratic nonsense written by someone who hadn't seen the inside of a classroom in years. And it was her duty to read it and implement it.

She glanced at the clock and realised that it was almost five. Brightening she reached for her phone and dialled.

"Ellingham."

"Martin, it's me. Have you finished?"

"Almost. You?"

"I've still got that blasted Health and Safety report to read but I've decided to do it after supper."

"So, you'd rather I didn't come."

"No, Martin. I was just going to suggest that you bring something to read."

"Right."

"So, I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Smiling ruefully and wondering if she was ever going to have a phone conversation longer than two minutes with Martin, Louisa went to start cooking.

After supper, Louisa sat on the sofa next to Martin and reluctantly started to read. After a few minutes she glanced at Martin. He was deep in concentration, reading a copy of the British Medical Journal. As she looked at him she felt the familiar urge to touch him. She sternly repressed the urge and then realised that she no longer had to stop herself from touching him. Not only were they lovers but they were engaged. She smiled and took Martin's hand in hers and returned to her reading, enjoying the gentle buzz that spread throughout her body from the contact.

A few minutes later she was surprised when Martin gently but firmly pulled his hand away. She looked at him questioningly but he was apparently oblivious.

"Martin, is something wrong?"

"No."

Louisa reached over to take his hand again and was amazed when he quickly moved his hand out of reach.

"Martin! Why did you do that?"

Martin raised his eyes from his reading, frowned and said defensively,

"In order to maintain optimum concentration, I think we should avoid physical contact."

"What?"

Louisa listened in mounting irritation as Martin went into a long-winded lecture on pheromones and their effect on the human body. She was about to suggest he take his pheromones and stuff them where the sun doesn't shine when two phrases leapt out from the morass of medical jargon: 'intense sexual attraction' and 'severe impairment of cognitive function'. Her anger vanished as she replayed Martin's words and realised what he was saying.

"Martin, are you saying that you find me so attractive that any physical contact is so distracting that you can't concentrate?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Martin hesitantly made eye contact, saying,

"Well, um…yes."

Smiling, Louisa closed the report and put it on the table, before reaching for Martin's journal and placing it next to her report.

"Don't you have to finish that report?"

"I can do it later. I think we should do an experiment first."

"An experiment?"

"Yes. To find out how distracting you find different forms of physical contact."

Looking into Martin's eyes she took his hand in both of hers and rubbed her thumb gently across his palm.

"How distracting is this?"

"Quite."

Rising to her knees, Louisa cupped his cheek in her hand and watched his eyes go soft and vulnerable.

"Is this more or less distracting?"

"More."

Leaning in she kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger,

"And this?"

"More."

Martin's eyes were dark with desire now and Louisa was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on the game that they were playing.

Putting a hand on each of his shoulders she swung her leg across his lap and sat astride him,

"Now?"

"More."

Martin's hands were on her waist, holding her to him. Reaching up she kissed him lightly on the lips,

"Now?"

Instead of replying, Martin lowered his lips to hers. As he deepened the kiss, Martin gently slid his hands under her shirt. Louisa was briefly aware of the sofa cushions shifting beneath her before the world went away and there was only him.

* * *

Authors love feedback: please let me know what you think.


End file.
